Dear Shane, Hear Me Out
by Mayniac
Summary: SHILEY! When Shane seems oblivious to all Miley does, she decides it's time for a new tactic. The Old Fashioned Way. Lockers, guts, letters and maybe even perfume! But will Shane notice they're destined to be together too little too late? LONG MOE ONESHOT


**Disclaimers: I Own Nothing**

OKAY! This is just a quick one shot!

...

..

HAHAHA You didn't believe me, did you?! I mean seriously, look at how LONG it is! I was about to make it into a two or three shot, but im way too lazy. lol. So, yeah... I hope you like it! Oh! I have some news!

**Paul's Angels: **I've decided to keep the couples the SAME. EXCEPT for Mitchie is with Jake! DUH! hahah. i'm SO sorry if anyone is dissappointed!!! I really do wish I could please everyone : (. So yeah, now that I have that out of the way, I can start actually writing the next chappie! And THIS choice is SO much more convientent for me, too! Because if we changed it, I'd have to change the WHOLE story that i wrote so far, pretty much. haha. xD

Okay, now for this story. Well, let's see if you guys can guess the song inspirations that inspired me to write this! I highly doubt it, but well, you guys rock, and yeah, haha. I'll tell you that if you've listened to one of my FAVORITE songs that the end is COMPLETELY obvious that I was inspired by it. lol. Some songs I just have, like, one line that is from that song. So, idk if you'll ever get it. lol. I... don't think I have any JB songs. lol so yeah. Um, on with the story, since this looks long enough!!!

OH! And the poem was written by MOI! And on my proifle I have this poem copy pastey thing that you should look at! OH! AND lol did any of you guys watch the SUPERBOWL?! CARDINALS ALL THE WAY! haha.. first i was like "Hm... idk who" but then i was just like "idk, cardinals have a cool name and they are cool". lol.. i think the steelers are too violent and the cardinals just plain out rock. Even if they lost. ...

* * *

"Pweeease?" I whined in a baby voice, giving him my puppy dog pout and fluttering my eyelashes.

"GAH! FINE!" Shane exclaimed dramatically, throwing his hands up and getting out of his seat to walk towards Rico's and retrieve my drink from an impatient, and slightly disgusted, Jackson.

I grinned victoriously and pecked him on the cheek as he walked back and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Real mature, Shay." I rolled my eyes jokingly and sipping out of my slushi.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Ms. I-Want-My-Boyfriend-To-Smell-Like-Cheese!"

"That was one time!" I defended against his smirking attitude. "I was friggin' six!"

He chuckled. "Whatever, Miles. Hey, it's almost four. You want to go to your house?"

I tensed. "Uh, n-no! Let's… go see a movie! Yeah." I babbled, conjuring up some lame excuse.

He gave me a skeptical look. "I asked you that before we came to the beach, and you said there was nothing to watch."

"PSH! I said that?!" I laughed nervously. "W- what I meant was… there's nothing to watch… _BUT _The Unborn!"

"Miley, you hate watching scary movies in theaters. What's the real reason you want to keep me from going to your house?"

"Wh-what? No! I'm not trying to keep you from my house! And-and maybe I'm learning to get over my fears!"

Shane rolled his eyes, signaling he was forgetting the subject, and I let out a barely audible sigh of relief. "Whatever, fine. Let's go see The Unborn, then, Mi." He smirked.

My eyes widened as he got up and started walking towards his car, spinning his keys around his finger. _Oh geeze._

---

"So you don't like him?"

"Ew! No!" I squealed, my eyes not leaving the beautiful sight in front of me.

"Do you like anyone else?" Shane smiled, turning his head towards me.

I tore my eyes from the sunset and the peaceful flow of the water and looked into his dark pools of chocolate, to feel myself melt. "…Maybe…" I couldn't lie to him about this kind of thing.

"Who?!" He grinned, pushing me slightly with one of his hands that were supporting him as he leaned back, his legs up in front.

"No tells!" I teased, my toes digging into the soft and semi-cold sand.

He scoffed. "But, Miley! I'm your best friend, aren't I? We have renamed Friday to Shmiley day! And you can't tell me your crush?"

I giggled a little and looked back to the view, my hands grasping the sand a bit from behind me. "It's not that big of a deal. I may love him-"

"That's totally a _big deal_!" Shane gasped.

"Well, I guess, but… It doesn't matter. He doesn't love me, or like me back, anyway."

Shane grew quiet and I shifted my weight so that instead of leaning back, I was hunched forward, just staring nothing. I felt tears brim the rim of my eyes.

"Miley, I'm sorry…" He started quietly.

"No- no, it's okay. It- it's not your fault." I smiled sadly, turning my gaze towards his face, which seemed sincerely depressed for me.

He returned my smile and wiped my tears. "He's missing out on a lot."

I looked away before my tears could fall. "It's not like he realizes…"

Shane carefully put his arms around me and I sobbed into his shoulder.

---

"Mi, does this look better, or this?" Shane asked, digging through his pile of closet and holding up two shirts.

"The first one." I answered nonchalantly, flipping through a magazine as I leaned against his headboard.

"You didn't even look at them!"

"Yeah, but your first choices are always better, and you always like the first ones more, because they're comfortable. So if I even _said _the second shirt, you'd get all frustrated and go on, choosing more clothes and comparing them to the first shirt, until I finally say the first one, and you'll be happy."

"Miileyy!" He complained, and I sighed, looking up at him. "I'm so nervous about this date with Tam!"

I restrained a scowl and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Shane, you know either way she'll love you."

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right."

Kind of hurts how he believed me…

"So, why is this particular date so important, anyways?" I questioned curiously.

"Well, I just might be asking her to be my official girlfriend, tonight!" He stated matter-of-factly, looking proud.

"That's… great." I muttered.

"Miley… you're not happy…" Shane commented in disappointment at my reaction.

"No! I am! I really, _really _am! You haven't had a girlfriend in years! And now it's your _official _one!" I said 'happily', trying to comfort him.

He gave me a suspicious look. "Okay, I'll buy it for now. But know that I won't keep buying these horrible excuses."

I smiled and nodded as he quickly stepped into his walk-in closet and changed.

"Viola!" He announced as he walked out of the closet wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a black hoodie and a white shirt underneath.

I grinned and stepped up to him.

"How does it look?"

"Perfect! It really does!" I complimented. "Now, sit down, I'm doing your hair."

"Good." Shane agreed, quickly sitting as I turned on his flatiron.

---

"Hey, Miles!" I heard from behind me.

I bit my lip to hide from smiling and turned, expecting to see Shane. Well, I did… but…

"Miley, this is Sara! She's new and I've been showing her around. Isn't that great?"

I bit my lip harder, starting to taste a bit of blood, but this time it was to stop from scowling. "Great…"

'Sara' rolled her eyes at me as she clung on to Shane. Oh, _hell _no. No, no, I wasn't going to slap her or anything.

"Shane." Tara glared as she walked by. "Millie. Ew, who are you?"

"I'm Sara." Sara hissed, stepping up to Tara. Ha…hah funny…

Tara scoffed and walked away, her little posse scurrying to catch up. "Who's that?" Sara said in a really nasally voice; but not as bad as Tracy's…

"Crazy ex." Shane smiled apologetically, making me frown.

"Oh, like Milky?" Sara said with a small laugh.

I frowned more and gave her a dirty look. "No."

"Whatever, Shane, let's go over there." Sara giggled, pulling him to a different corner.

Shane smiled at me with the same sincerity he just gave Sara, and followed her, not giving another look back.

"What a jerk." Lilly muttered as she appeared by my side.

"I know…" I answered, barely above a whisper, my eyes still on the back of their heads. "But he's my friend."

"And sooner or later, he'll be _her _jerk, Miley." Oliver said, giving me a sad look.

--

"Life sucks." I whined, scooping another spoonful of ice cream.

"Aw, Miley, don't say that! This is just a down on your rollercoaster of luhhhve." Mitchie comforted, rubbing my back.

"Yeah! Want some more?" Alex suggested, taking my empty cup and pushing it to the side where the other twenties of glasses laid.

"Yes, please." I sulked, slouching more.

"Hey, how's she doing?" I heard Justin ask as he walked in.

"Horri- Ow!" Oliver squeaked after a thump.

"Fine." Lilly cut in.

"Shouldn't you just give up on a jerk like him? I mean-"

"LOVE SUCKS." I yelled, throwing my spoon at Justin, who was behind the counter, where Alex had just been.

The spoon hit him in the eye and he blinked. "Okay, _that _hurt!"

"Maybe you should go." Mitchie said, pushing him a bit. "You too, Oliver."

"Yeah…" Justin murmured, then turned to Oliver, "Chicks, right?"

Alex, who'd just gotten back, Lilly, and Mitchie shot them dirty looks and they raised their hands in defense. "Leaving!"

"Here." Alex handed me the cup sympathetically.

"Thank you." I wailed, grabbing the new spoon and digging in.

"Alex Russo, how many times did I say not to give away free ice cream to customers?!" Mrs. Russo exclaimed, walking down the stairs.

"Oh! Miley! I didn't see you there!" She said humorously, coming closer and behind the counter. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

I stayed silent and Alex bluntly explained, "Shane."

"Ah, boys." Mrs. Russo nodded as I looked up. "Can't live with 'em. I'd know. I have three of them."

"Well, excuse me, but I am a man!" Mr. Russo defended, coming out from the kitchen. "What's with the tears?"

"Boys." Mrs. Russo, Lilly, Mitchie, Alex, and I muttered in unison towards Mr. Russo and rolling our eyes at his insensitivity.

"Oh, I hate boys." Mr. Russo stated, shaking his head.

"Mr. R., how did you get Mrs. Russo to fall in love with you?" I asked.

"I ask myself that everyday." Mrs. Russo rolled her eyes, walking away to serve more customers.

Alex's dad ignored her. "Well, you can't _make _someone fall in love with you."

"Then how'd you get her to realize it?"

He smiled. "Well, this may sound cheesy-"

"Oh, god." Alex snorted, rolling her eyes at her father, who was right beside her.

"I snuck notes into her locker, saying I was her secret admirer, and nice things, like her hair looked nice today or something."

I smiled, my mood being brought up. "That's really nice, Mr. R!"

"Yeah… not really! Like about half of the stuff was a lie." He laughed freely, not noticing Mrs. Russo behind him, boring her eyes threw his head.

"Really, Jerry?" She said, the two words coming out as a statement and in her mother voice with one eyebrow raised, her hands on her hips.

He winced and Alex sniggered, getting out of the way, away from the counter, and tugging us toward the door. "Come on, guys. Let's go before something ugly happens. Besides, I think we have some letters to work on."

We all grinned and followed happily.

--

"Guys! You'll never guess what happened!" Shane yelled, running towards Lilly, Mitchie, Alex, Oliver, Nate, Jason, and I.

"What's up?" Mitchie asked, a knowing smile planted on her lips.

"Check it." Shane stated excitedly, shoving the pink letter that seemed oh-so familiar to four of us in our faces.

_You're sitting right there, across from me_

_I'm starting to find it hard to breath_

_M Y tongue is caught_

_My cheeks are on fire_

_The way my stomach flips and turns is a tire_

_When you smile and wink or sweet talk those lies_

_I tend to realize how much I really hate guys_

_That Barbie who giggles and flips her hair_

_Has no idea how much I really care_

_To her you're **A L L** just a game to play_

_You're the victim she chases as you run away_

_Every time you look my way_

_There's always a different girl the very next day_

_Every _T-I-M-E_ you catch my eye_

_You smile and blush like a normal guy_

_Your signals are wrong_

_Your signals aren't right_

_Why won't you look straight and turn off your light_

_You aren't lookn' at the big picture_

_You're searching for girls, but how can you miss her?!_

_She's the girl across the room from you_

_The one you're **always**sending mixed signals to_

_She's the girl right in front of your eyes_

_So get off the road and your web of lies_

_Notice me really_

_Remember my face_

_Then look in my eyes_

_My love isn't fake_

_~Your Secret Admirer_

"Wow… whoever wrote that is so sweet." I smiled brightly.

"I know… Guys, we have to find out who this is!" He grinned, then faltered it, "Wait, you don't think this is so stupid prank, is it?"

"No!" The girls of the group screamed.

He looked at us in surprise. "Um, okay… Well, anyway, I got to hide this. I don't want Hannah seeing."

My smile immediately dropped. "Hannah?"

"Yeah. You know, Hannah Turner? I just asked her out on my way here."

I felt tears threatening to fall, or even show. "O- oh. Cool… I'm happy for you guys."

"Dude." Jason groaned.

"What?"

"Nevermind." He muttered, giving Shane the evil eye.

Shane shrugged and walked away, making the guys turn to us in suspicion. "Why do I have a feeling you guys know who this secret admirer is?" Nate interrogated.

"Psh, we do not!" Lilly laughed nervously.

We gave Lilly a dirty look and she silenced herself. "Guys, we don't know. Really." Mitchie smiled 'sincerely'.

Their eyes shot to me, knowing that I was the only one that had a crush on him. "Really, guys. And it kills me to know that yet _another _girl likes Shane."

"I guess you guys don't know." Oliver scowled.

"Yeah, sorry. Oh, and really, sorry Miles. We know how much you like him."

I shot them sad smiles. "Yeah, but… I'll get over him. I don't care."

--

**No one's POV**

"Yeah, it was insane! I was on, like, the biggest shooting spree EVER! It was totally awesome." Nate rambled on.

"Nathanial, stop talking about gang related things. We are in school." Mrs. Fielder warned.

"Oh, no! I'm talking about Halo and-"

"Just pay attention." She glared, then turned back to the board.

Nate just started babbling on again right after she turned her back. "Anyway, it was totally awesome." Nate repeated, his voice lowered.

"I bet it was." Jason agreed.

Nate grinned, then noticed Shane looking a little out there. "Shane. Hey, dude, are you paying attention?" He asked, snapping his fingers in front of Shane's face.

He flew up about a foot. "What? Yeah. Of course."

"Dude, were you staring at Miley?" Oliver asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"What? Psh, no!" Shane snorted, his eyes inching towards her, once again.

"Yeah, you were." Jason smirked, glancing at the clueless and working girl sitting a few seats across from them.

"Man, you've been doing that a lot since you first got those love letters." Justin piped up from behind.

"What are you guys trying to say, here?" He raised his eyebrows, "I have thousands of girls waiting for me. You guys know that."

"Yeah, but I can never keep up." Nate said under his breath, hoping Shane didn't hear.

Shane, who did hear, ignored him.

"Come on, you know you have a little thing for Lil' Miss Milayy." Oliver teased, nudging him.

"Guys, I don't, okay?" Shane argued lightly, with a twinge of frustration.

"Whatever." Nate smirked, and the five of them got to work for the first time that class period.

Afterwards, as usual, Shane rushed to his locker in hope of finding another paper. When he saw nothing, he dejectedly sighed and closed his locker after putting his books in.

"No luck?"

He shivered at the surprise of the sweet melody in the voice and turned to see a half smiling brunette. "Miley!" He exclaimed, knowing it was obviously her, but his heart not yet slowing.

"In the flesh!" She joked, Shane cracking a smile.

"No, it's just- you scared me."

She laughed. "I can tell." After a pause she quickly added, "You want an autograph?"

Shane chuckled. "Hey, let's get to lunch," He murmured, pulling Miley into his arms before walking to the cafeteria with an arm around the girl he grew to secretly and unknowingly love.

"So, how's the SA?" Oliver cautiously and curiously asked, referring to the Scret Admirer, as the two sat down with their food.

"She didn't give me a note today. Just like on every Thursday morning. You think she has a schedule?"

"I… don't know. Hey, are you going to try to figure out who it is?" Miley questioned as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"I might… I mean, I already tried, kind of. But shouldn't I wait until she reveals herself?"

"NO." The girls screeched, showing a bit of déjà vu.

"Ok, ok! Just stop yelling at me." Shane laughed, "I guess I'll go on an investigation, now."

Miley unnoticeably bit her lip. "So… any ideas?"

Shane was silent in thought before shrugging. "…Nope. You guys have any ideas?"

"Well, maybe you should pay more attention to the letters. Maybe she puts clues in them."

Shane nodded at Mitchie. "Yeah, I guess I should."

--

"Hey, what are you guys doing after school?"

"I have to go eat with my family. We're having a family meeting." Lilly groaned, slinging her book bag over her shoulder.

"I need to stop by the store on my way home. My sis wants me to buy her a preg-"

"Thank you, Oliver." Miley coughed, making everyone laugh. "It's okay. And how awkward is it going to be when you go into the department store and ask for one?"

"Oh no, I heard they sell 'em at Rico's now."

There was an awkward silence until they all burst out laughing. "Oh, what has the world come to these days." Alex giggled madly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I can just imagine multiple girls going up to Jackson and Sarah and asking for… you know." Jason snorted.

"Now, _this _is a story to tell to my kids." Miley snickered.

"Well, guys, I got to go." Shane started, standing from where the group was sitting.

"What? Where?" Miley asked in confusion.

"I'm meeting up with Lacey at my house. We'll be studying for a test."

The eight other teens made faces. "Gross."

Shane laughed silently and rolled his eyes. "Guys, how do you know we aren't going to be actually studying?"

The same eight exchanged skeptical glances. "Right. That'll happen."

"I know. In, like, twenty one million years."

"Shane, just go and make out with Lacey Lingerie." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend your talking about!" Shane retorted, secretly knowing it was true.

"Well, that is what she's called." Nate chirped.

"Whatever guys, bye." Shane mumbled, turning his back and walking towards where Lacey was with her friends.

"What's his problem?" Justin raised his eyebrow as the eight of them bored their eyes into his back.

"Everything," Miley muttered, walking the other way, towards her house, leaving seven teens puzzled.

"What's their problem?" Justin asked, earning a smack on the back of his head from Lilly.

--

"Why didn't you tell them, Miley?" Jackson sighed.

Miley Stewart looked down at her shoes as she swung back and forth, peacefully. "I don't know…! I just- I wanted my last days here to be special. But I didn't want it to be forced. I wanted it to be like every other day, with a twist. But that would just be a twist that was made by fate."

"I guess I kind of understand." Jackson murmured, leaning against their house post. "But you do know we're leaving next Sunday, don't you?"

"Yeah… But I mean, that's not _that _bad! I still have seven days. It's just… this week has been so much worse than I planned."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I have that insane crush on Shane…?"

"Oh yeah, that kid." Jackson bitterly spat.

"Yeah… well, you know how he's my best friend? I've been sticking Secret Admirer notes in his locker. And… I thought they'd make a difference, you know?" Miley said, adjusting herself so that she was laying on the wooden swing.

"Uh huh."

"It's not! He still goes around making out with his day old dates, and… I'm sick of it! It's just…" Miley felt tears start stinging her eyes. "It's like he has no heart."

"Aw, Miles. Do you love him?"

The sad girl didn't say anything. "I… don- yes."

"Well… why don't you say so?" **(A/N That's a line from my favorite song at the moment! XD haha. Poppin' Champagne by All Time Low)**

"It's not that simple, Jackson!" The younger sister complained. "It's not like he'll feel the same way!"

"…But Miley, we're leaving in a week. What's there to lose when you might never see him again?"

By now, tears were cascading down her cheeks and Jackson was the big brother he was meant to be, unlike usual. "Miley, are you scared he might actually love you?"

"Why would I be?"

"If he actually loved you, you'd still have to leave. It's Dad's job at stake."

Miley looked at the silent neighborhood. "I guess I am… Wow, Jackson, you can read my emotions better than myself."

"Yeah, who knew… Not even me!" Jackson joked, being his normal immature self.

Miley laughed and hugged him. "You may be a real pain sometimes, but you're a great big brother when I really need one."

He was about to reply with something witty, but stopped and smiled, then hugged her back. "Love you, sis."

"Love you, too."

But, although good things take time, bad things come in a rush, and at the wrong moments, too.

Suddenly, the familiar black car that was occupied by the siblings' dad pulled up and out stepped a distressed looking Robby Ray.

"We're lucky we packed early, guys."

--

_GUYS. COME TO MY HOUSE. NOW. ASAP!!!! S.O.S._

Seven cell phones vibrated and rang, showing that exact message on each screen. But only seven were worried and complied.

In a different neighborhood not to far from Miley's, a girl was moaning in an empty house with another figure. "Ohh, YES." A girl groaned, followed by her giggle.

The boy on top of her, half naked, smirked and looked up from her neck, revealing his angelic face filled with lust from under his luscious locks of brown hair. Shane Gray.

"Oh, baby, don't stop." A girl, known as Lacey _Lingerie _hissed in a voice that seemed somewhat seductive to the seventeen year old as she clung onto his hair with her perfectly manicured nails.

"You are amazing." Lacey breathed.

His smirk grew. "Oh, babe, you haven't _seen _nothing yet. And after this, you probably will think you've _done _no one, but me. I can do better. Trust me."

And with that last sentence, the young man stood and started removing his last cloths, revealing absolutely _everything_. A grin spread across the make-up-filled face of the girl and she followed in suit, removing all she had left, which was not much.

For the next thirty minutes or so, the only thing echoing through the hallways of the house were deafening moans, groans, and giggles, over-powering the sound of a vibrating cell phone, the house phone, and voicemails that replayed almost every ten seconds, all from the same group of seven kids.

--

"I can't believe you're leaving." Alex Russo whispered in despair in her best friend's ear as they hugged sadly.

"It's so sudden." Mitchie sobbed into her boyfriend, Oliver Oken,'s shoulder.

"I know… I wish I told you guys earlier… I didn't think we were leaving until next week…" Miley sulked, hugging her friends tighter.

"We tried any way we could get in touch with Shane. He won't pick up or respond or anything." Lilly sniffled, walking back towards the group and dropping her phone into the grass.

"I don't want to leave until I say goodbye." Miley cried.

"Miley, we love you. Good luck in Hollywood." Nate sighed, tears filling his eyes as he hugged her from behind, joining the hug she was having with Alex and Jason.

"Be sure to call us anytime you can." Jason muttered into her hair.

"Of course." Miley responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Miley, hurry, we've got to go before the traffic." Robby Ray announced, his eyes sad and apologetic.

"But… Shane!"

"I know, Miley, but can't you call him later?"

She looked down. "I- I guess…"

The seven teens started sobbing more and hugged all the more tighter. "It's not going to be the same without you, Miles." Justin said, a tear making its way down his face.

"Are we too late?" Many families asked in a rush, quickly piling out of a car.

"No, not gone yet." Miley smiled slightly from where her face showed in the giant hug.

"Oh, Miley, hunny, we'll miss you so much." Teresa Russo sighed.

"I'll miss you too, Mrs. R. Same with all of y'all." Miley said sadly.

"Yeah, I'll miss you coming over everyday after school and eating ice cream." Max sulked.

Miley laughed a little and ruffled his head. "Thanks… kind of… But I don't want to think about that. When I get to Hollywood, I'm starting up new and fresh."

"That doesn't mean forgetting us, right?" Oliver pouted, smiling a little at his foolish question.

"Of course not." Miley reflected the smile.

Robby Ray was now talking with the parents and crying a bit with them, as with Jackson and his friends. "I wish Shane was here." Miley breathed into Alex's shoulder.

"I know, sweetie. I know." She comforted, rubbing Miley's back as she cried.

--

"Hey guys! Wh-" Shane stopped when he noticed their cold looks.

"What?" He asked, oblivious to everything.

When they didn't reply, just continuing with their looks, he asked again, "Seriously, what?"

Lilly burst out crying, making the glare worsen as the girls took her to the slide in the empty playground.

"What, is she PMSing?" Shane joked, not realizing how serious they were being.

He finally gave up with lightening the mood and frowned, "Guys really, what?!"

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE." Nate screamed.

The older teen was taken back. "What?"

"Dude, he's right." Oliver scoffed, shaking his head.

Then, randomly, a girl Shane had never seen before approached the four boys with apologetic faces. "Hey, I'm sorry about Miley."

Three of the boys looked down at the mention of their far-away friend, and Shane's face turned concerned with slight fright.

"Guys, wh- what's wrong with Miley?" He stuttered, but they stayed silent. "What happened to Miley?!" Shane asked again, stricter, towards the girl.

She gave him a funny look. "You don't know? You're like her best friend. Seriously, you guys are always around each other."

"Just tell me." Shane spoke icily.

"Okay, okay! She moved to Hollywood. Duh."

"WHAT?!" Shane yelled. "ARE YOU SURE?!"

"Well, it's what I heard." She shrugged, walking away.

"Guys… is it true? Tell me it isn't."

They gave him a long look. "You'd know, but you wouldn't pick up any freakin' calls." Jason spat.

"Seriously! What were you doing with Lacey? Fucking her?" Nate asked coldly, not watching his language from anger.

Guilt washed through the seventeen year old's body as his breath quickened. "Holy shit." He breathed before breaking down.

"You ass! I can't believe you! You'd rather have fucked a slut than seen Miley for the last time!" Oliver yelled harshly.

Shane, who had tears streaming down his face, replied weakly, "I didn't know…"

"What the frick, Shane. I thought you were better than this. Face it. You're a real manwhore." Nate hissed angrily. "How many times have you done this?! Huh?!"

Shane didn't respond, but kept silent as tears trickled onto the ground. "Damn. I should've known when I saw your purity ring was gone. The one that all of us got together, for each of us. I should've seen this coming."

"Nate, stop. He's not even worth it." Jason firmly stated, walking away, Oliver silently following.

Nate shot him a look before nodding and catching up with the other two, out of the park entrance, where the girls had last gone, but first he had one last thing to say, that really made Shane feel horrible, "And to think you were like my brother. I hope you realize what you've done."

--

The past days, since Miley had gone, it has been raining repeatedly, along with Miley running through Shane's dreams every minute she could. Finally, Shane had realized. He could barely live without her. He loved her. And it took him about six years. He was selfish and stupid.

He hadn't taken the time to think of how much Miley meant to, not only him, but all eight of them and Justin, too. Nate's tongue-lashing had hurt, but he knew he deserved it.

Shane's felt terrible. He couldn't sleep, but lucky for him, it was Winter break. That Sunday, when Shane got those calls and texts killed him. She was everywhere. But nowhere to be seen. His heart was breaking, slowly and suffocating. It was driving him crazy, how all he could think of was the girl who had left without getting to say goodbye.

It was now midnight, and Shane had been walking outside, in Miley's neighborhood as usual. It'd become like a daily thing for him lately, but it's not like he could sleep when all he could see was her, anyway. But it was also just hurting him to go by every night and see her house, along with the memories in the neighborhood.

Thoughts ran through his mind, going as fast as Miley. He remembered Miley saying she didn't believe in love. He didn't believe her. He couldn't! And he wanted to somehow prove it. Now it was too late. Besides, she had to love someone, right? But sadly, Shane wasn't that lucky boy. Or so he thought.

"Hello?" A young and tired lady asked as she answered the door groggily. Who would ring at midnight?!

"Um, excuse me, I'm sorry, but have you seen a girl named Miley Stewart? Brown hair, long legs?"

"Oh, the girl that moved to Hollywood? No, I'm sorry, dear. May I ask why?"

Shane shivered as the rain fell on his head. "I… I love her."

"I'm so sorry, but I don't know where she's specifically gone, but Hollywood. I wish you good luck, though."

"Thank you." Shane smiled, disappointed, but he wasn't expecting much from these questions, anyway.

"Um, but if I hear anything, I will be sure to tell you!" The lady added, seeing Shane's long face.

He smiled again. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that would mean to me."

"No problem, sweetie. But why are you up? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

The boy grinned. "That's just it, I can't."

The woman nodded in understanding. "I understand. I felt that way when my husband left for war. But he's back now. Anyway, I'm sure you'll find her. If you love her this much, you must be destined to be with her."

Shane's mood brightened. "Thank you. Goodnight. I didn't mean to be a bother. I just need to let her know how I feel."

"Oh, it's all right. Good night."

"Night, ma'am."

And with that, Shane walked away into the night, alone again, the woman watching him and blessing and praying for the young, sad, heartbroken, and lovesick boy.

He took more steps in the wet night and decided to break his cycle and ask two houses. It wouldn't hurt. "Forgive me, I'm trying to find this girl named Miley Stewart. I love her so much, and I'm trying to find her to let her know, because she's been running through my dreams and it's driving me crazy, it seems. I just- I just really need to tell her." He explained quickly, before any questions could be asked.

"Shane?!"

His jaw dropped and his heart stopped. As he squinted through the rain, he finally saw the brunette, looking surprised. The past days he hadn't talked with any of the group, and he forgot she was living just down the street from Miley's old house.

"Shane, is that true?" Alex questioned softly.

"Of course!" He replied, in the same tone.

She seemed to hesitate, but opened the door wider and motioned him in. "Shane, what are you doing walking around at midnight in the pouring rain?!"

"…I can't sleep. She's everywhere."

"Sit down." Shane obliged and Alex sat beside him, wearing her robe. "I think it's time I tell you something."

"Hm?"

"Miley… she's not in Hollywood. Their car broke down. They're stuck in this house of her godmother's."

His heart raced, doing the exact opposite of before. "Where?! I have to find her."

"She's in River Mansions. 4567. She's the house on the mountain, so it's cold up there. If you decide to go up, bring a jacket."

"How'd you find this out?" Shane whispered.

"She's been calling and emailing us, still, even though she hasn't picked up your calls. You better hurry there, because a man will be coming to fix their car, soon."

"I'm going _now_. Thank you so much, Lex. I owe you my life." Shane smiled, standing up quickly.

"Shouldn't you wait until light? I mean, you'll get lost."

"I can't risk it. But really. I owe you my life."

Alex smiled back. "You don't owe me a thing. It's not possible to owe me Miley, anyway."

"You know me too well." He grinned, before running out and heading down the street, heading in the only direction he knew. Towards Miley. Which meant miles and miles.

--

"He _what_?!" Nate shouted.

"Guys, we've got to stop him!" Jason frantically jumped up with the boys, the girls staying put.

"Guys! Let's go!" Oliver urged them impatiently.

"Should we really?" Lilly wondered to them wisely (Which was _beyond _unusual).

"What?!" The guys laughed in disbelief.

"Of course! Do you _want _him to die?!" Jason scoffed.

"Gosh. Girls and their cold, heartless hearts…"

Mitchie raised her eyebrows at Oliver. "Excuse me?!"

Before he could reply, Alex cut in, "We're just saying, what would Shane want? He wants to fix this himself, doesn't he? He's strong enough!"

"He could get mugged! Or Shane-Napped!" Nate exclaimed.

Okay, so the choices were…

A. Let Shane be and let fate take them in its hands, but risk him getting sick or worse.

B. Be nosy and go after him, taking over destiny's job, but reducing his chances of sickness and other bad happenings.

The girls eventually sighed, picking the latter. "Fine. But don't do anything stupid. Don't interfere. Even if you _think _a plan is going to work, it won't. Trust me. You're boys. This is for them to figure out, not us. We'll just tag along and make sure he gets there safely. Like guardian angels."

"Fine, whatever. Now let's go! He has miles to run up and down hills. He'll die by the time he sees her, if he hasn't already!" Jason rushed all of them to his car, him grabbing the keys on the way and slamming the door closed, Alex's parents wondering what was going on at midnight and Justin and Max not home.

--

Meanwhile, Miley was looking out on the same night sky the others were under. "Do you miss them?" She heard her dad sigh from behind her.

"More than you can imagine, Daddy…"

"We could turn back. Home, your friends, and school isn't that far."

"No!" She spoke abruptly. "I feel horrible enough. I love them all, I really do, but I can't face… him…"

"Shane?" Her dad asked in a knowing voice, although he was not that comfortable with her daughter liking someone so determinedly, he _did _find favor in Shane, he was a nice kid.

"Yeah… I'm so weak! I expected this," Miley sulked, the stars catching her eye again as she counted them. "I'm so confused. But I don't care. I'll get over him."

Suddenly, the stubborn girl stood and opened the glass, balcony doors, the water that was splashing at it spraying on her sweats and Shane's hoodie.

"Destiny, what are you doing?!" Robby Ray yelled over the wind and rain.

"I'm getting over him." She whispered, feeling droplets slide down her face, accompanying the tears that were yet to fall.

But, those tears were the sky's mourns. They weren't caused by him. But she didn't know the wrongs in her thoughts. She sadly looked down at the city, lights still flashing at midnight.

_I'm not ever forgetting him. _She thought disappointedly, but honestly. She knew it was true, but she could still try, couldn't she? Eventually, it'd probably happen. Not seeing him for… well, the rest of her life, probably, and not speaking, the feelings would just stop, right??

The chances of talking to him were extremely low. To her, _impossible_. But, she thought didn't believe in love, either. She was wrong. Shane just _had _to call her bluff. Love was as real as the rain. And it was indestructible. It could do anything. It keeps people together, no matter what, and it definitely wouldn't keep these two apart. Not now. And not ever.

They were destined. But she could still pretend. She didn't want to leave her old life behind, and she wasn't going to! She just didn't want to be stuck in the one place. In a way, she was moving on. Or well, wanted to. But that sounds harsher. She liked to think of it as starting fresh. She'd have to, anyways. Or so she thought.

So for now, she'd just wash him out of her hair. And out of her mind.

But, you've seen waves. They wash up and down. Sometimes washing things out farther into the sea, sometimes bring them back up. And well, this was one of those things you couldn't get rid of. Love. Which for her included _Shane_.

--

"GET IN." Nate demanded, trying to be heard over the splashes of rain.

Shane looked over in astonishment, his hair stuck against his face and oddly straight. He stopped, along with the car. "Guys? I- why are you here?"

"We aren't letting you run in the rain for miles. You could get sick… or worse! Get in." Mitchie explained, popping her head through the space between the two front seats so she could see his state.

But he just half smiled and shook his head. "I don't care."

"What?!" Jason squeaked incredulously.

"This isn't about _me_." Shane started, with an un-Shane-ish serious aura. "It's about Miley. And hopefully me by her side. I'm not getting in. I'll do this all by myself. For Miley."

Five of the kids stared in shock. "Shane, you don't have to do this alone. You have us!" Nate pleaded, caring for his from-birth friend.

"I know I don't have to, and I know I do. You guys are the best, but this is one of those things that I have to do alone. I don't know if you understand, but thanks for trying. Wish me luck; because that's all I'm allowing you guys to do." And with all being said, he ran off with a smile on his face, leaving the car silent.

But Alex grinned and hopped out of the car after opening the door, running after him. "Shane, wait!"

The determined boy slowed to a stop, again, and she smiled. "Here." She handed him a hoodie and he smiled back as she went on. "I'll pray for you."

So they went their separate ways, Alex retreating to the vehicle of puzzled teens, and Shane sprinting to the love his life.

"Huh?" Lilly asked, being a Lilly.

Alex smiled a small one and buckled her seatbelt after she closed the door.

"You can't stop him, no matter how hard you try. It's a pride thing. He feels this is what it takes to win Miley's heart. He wants to feel her pain. He things after this he'll feel he's good enough for her. And because he's just so damn stubborn, like Miley."

"Will he? You know, feel up to her level?"

She shrugged and got situated in a comfortable position. "I'm not Shane, but I have a feeling this journey won't be the thing to convince him she's not out of his league."

"So, are you saying there'll be a happy ending?" Jason grinned.

"Well, my predictions aren't always right, but… yeah."

"But, that one is. I have a feeling." Mitchie mumbled, staring at the body of the drenched figure, pushing on in his same direction until he disappeared into the darkness.

--

"Miles, Bud, go to bed." Her dad ordered sleepily after walking from his bed and room to tell her to turn off her light.

The young girl glanced back from the dripping 'sky tears', her damp hair hitting the door she had last opened. "I tried. I can't."

Her dad's expression showed sadness and he sat on her makeshift bed. "Miley, if you miss them that much, I don't want to be able to say I was the one to keep you kids apart. We really _can _turn back, if it makes you happy."

Miley looked down. "No, this is the start of your new job."

"Miles, I can get any job I want. We don't have to do this. Right now, we're just still here because you insist. I'm starting to think staying away isn't because of me, now."

Guilt etched across her face. "I'm sorry, Daddy…"

"Don't be. You have a reason to be thinking like this. But really, why don't you want to go home? We could get the house back. We just sold it to the bank, anyway."

"I'm being so selfish." Miley wailed.

"No you're not! But don't you be avoiding my question!"

She sighed, looking back out the door, as she'd been doing a lot, as if waiting for a sign that everything would be okay. "I don't know… Why would I want to…? Nobody cares."

"_Now _you're just going insane, and I didn't even give you any loco hot cocoa yet! Every one of your best friends want you to come back! Why do you think they were crying and there when you left?"

A sob escaped from her lips as the face of the one who broke her heart appeared in her mind. "Not everyone…"

Her regretful dad noticed his mistake and leaned over to put a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder as she sat in a computer chair beside the glass door. "Miles, I'm not good with relationship gooey lovey-dovey stuff, but I know this. If he doesn't care, he's not even worth your time or tears."

She smiled gratefully up at her only parent. "Thanks, Daddy."

He nodded and made his way out. "Now go to bed. Really, Miles, it's, what, four in the morning?" Miley stifled a giggle as he walked out with a giant yawn, but when she heard his bed squeak, she ran to her door and closed it, taking the sound as a signal he was in his bed and probably already sound asleep.

Afterwards, she once again tiptoed to her balcony doors, rolling her chair away carefully, trying not to make a noise, and walked out to stargaze once more, not caring of the sprinkling rain that was sticking to her naturally curly hair. She was never scared of heights, like everyone else. In fact, she loved feeling high in the sky and being able to look down and know what was going on as she watched over everything. It was like feeling authority, which she didn't get much, being one of the youngest in her group of friends, and the baby of the family.

"Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair. And out of my mind." She sang softly, blinking away a tear and watching it fall down and down, then as she squinted, she saw it had hit the ledge of the cliff the house was planted on, but she brushed it off.

Tears were like messages. And they all said different things. So, they're like letters. Each one has a different meaning. Some bring happy news. Some bring sad. Others bring joy or fear, even. And this was just another message that couldn't get out to the world. And mostly, not to Shane, obviously. Another thing to keep from Shane. Another thing he didn't know.

"I'm over you now." She sniffled, looking up and seeing how close the stars seemed and how fog surrounded her. A giant cloud. "I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head."

With everything so serene, she felt she was really over him. He was really out of her life and thoughts for good. _What. A. Lie._

--

Faster and faster. His legs pumping. On and on, he ran and ran. Droplet by droplet, trickling down his face like sweat. In a few hours -he didn't keep track- he trudged over to a spot under a cliff, not caring much of his surroundings, only Miley and how tired he was, running through his mind. The only thing he stated of his surroundings were that it was finally a dry spot, no leaks, so no water could make it's way through it. The top of the cliff had no cracks, it was completely smooth as if someone had just painted on it.

He sat down, panting, and looked at the stars. Gosh, he felt six feet under the stars. But, the stars were beautiful. Even in the rain. He then saw a droplet fall in front of him. He watched it for a while. How had it come down in this dry place? Somehow, it had slid down, around the cliff. And in an odd way, it interested him and gave him a boost of confidence. Like it meant something. It was special.

Like a needed message.

He then thought of the rain in a different way. He hadn't thought much of it then, but it was different, now. The sky was crying for them. He was so stupid! How didn't he think of this then? But now that he has, it really makes him feel better. Before, all that was going through his mind was seemed like his favorite song could explain it all with a verse.

_The neighbors said she moved away_

_Funny how it rained all day_

_Didn't think to much of it then, but it's starting to all make sense_

_Oh, I can see now_

_That all of these clouds_

_Are following me in my desperate endeavor_

_To find my whoever_

_Whoever she may be_

But the only thing is, he knows who she is. She's Miley. And he was certain.

Then, a thought struck his mind like lightning. The next verse of the song. He shook the thought out as best he could. He didn't want his confidence lowering after it just rose higher than the range.

_I have to get to Miley. No more fooling around. _He thought determinedly, standing and working his legs more.

--

"Drive faster!" Nate hissed.

"No! Drive slower! He'll see us!" Lilly said smartly.

"Guys! This is a good speed! Keep it up!" Mitchie chirped.

"Hey! What's he doing?" Oliver furrowed his eyebrows and they followed his gaze to see him leaning against a mountain thing and staring at something on the ground in front of him.

"I don't know… Go closer and stop…" Alex murmured.

Jason nodded and drove closer, his headlights off. "Can you see him?"

"No! The water's blocking the view! Turn on your windshield wipers." Nate snapped.

As Jason reached for the lever, Mitchie slapped his hand, making he pull back and pout. "No! He'll see the movement!"

"Yeah, or he'll hear them! Keep 'em off." Lilly agreed icily.

"No! On!"

"Off!"

"On!"

O-"

"STOP YELLING AT ME." Jason screamed, hitting the steering wheel and unfortunately slamming his fist into the horn, making it beep loudly and frighten all of them.

"SHHH!" They shushed him, shooting him warning looks in unison.

He rolled his eyes, but checked to see if Shane was there or heard. "Nice going! You made us lose him!" Nate groaned, slumping in the passenger seat.

"I know! Gosh, and he might've even heard and our cover would've been blown!" Alex muttered.

"You just had to be so dramatic." Lilly huffed, leaning back.

"Great, now what?" Mitchie scowled.

"Ugh! We failed!" Oliver whined.

Jason just rolled his eyes again and started driving. "Come on. We'll find him." He grumbled, driving off the same way, suspecting Shane wouldn't have turned back.

Because, really, he wouldn't stop. It's Miley we're talking about, here.

--

Shane felt insane. He's run miles and miles on bumpy roads for hours in the rain, turned down an offer to ride in a comfy, warm, dry car with his forgiving friends, and was talking to himself the whole time. But, he knew it was all worth it. Now that he was here, he couldn't feel any better. With no clue what time it was, he wasn't going to take the risk at ringing the doorbell, because the sun just started rising, and it'd be crazy if he woke her aunt up, or worse, her dad or brother.

"Agh, give me a sign! Anything…" Shane breathed to himself, still breathing heavily.

At that moment, his wish came true. He smiled at the sky, as if he could see God. "Thank you!" Then gazed back to the lighted room with a curtain slid over the door and the figure of a girl sitting on her bed.

He knew it had to be her. It couldn't be her aunt, because she was obviously not that young-looking (Don't tell Miley or her aunt he said that), and it just could _not _be her dad, and… well, it _could _be Jackson. If he was wearing his Ozzy Osbourne wig… curled… Which he probably wasn't… hopefully.

So, he did what he remembered his dad said he did to get his mom. He started throwing pebbles from the ground. Just like they did back in the old days. After about fifteen hits (And a thousand misses), Miley's shadow seemed to get curious and lift herself off the bed, then start walking towards the door to open it.

She cautiously peeked her head out and Shane felt everything brighten. She was still adorable.

After a few seconds of Shane admiring her (Funny how that works out. She was his secret admirer, and now he admirers her secretly…) and not speaking, she made an odd face.

"Um… hello…? I have a dad with a raccoon flashlight named Buster, and I'm not afraid to call him!" Miley glared at nothing.

"I can't believe he packed it." Shane chuckled from below.

"I know." Miley snorted, then froze. "…Shane…"

He smiled. At least she still remembered his name and voice. "Hey, Miley."

All of a sudden, she started sobbing and Shane's eyes grew wide. "Miley?!" He started climbing up to her, not really caring that he was messing up the vine. Wow, how convenient! There's a vine thing there… Just like in the movies. Coincidence?

He hopped onto the balcony and saw her shaking and sobbing, the rain washing over her face and making her look like she had been full-out pouring her own tears.

"M- Miley, let's get inside." He hesitated, but lifted her and carried her into her room, closing the sliding door behind him with his foot.

He laid her on the bed and sat beside her. "Are you okay?" He whispered, moving her sticking hair from her forehead.

She looked up at him. Why was he here?! She was slightly angry for some strange reason, but delighted at the same time, but also guilty. Guilty that he'd… actually came… Delighted that he came, too. Angry because… well… she didn't really know.

"Why'd you come?!" Miley asked bluntly and angrily as she sat up.

Shane was surprised and a bit hurt by her tone. "Wh- what?"

Miley felt guilt wash over her and she calmed herself. "I mean, why are you here…?" She said softly, feeling as if she was about to cry again.

"Why can't I be?" Shane scooted closer to her on her bed, both of them not noticing that they were getting to bed wet.

"Shane… Really…"

"I wanted to see you."

She looked up and saw that his eyes were apologetic and caring. She felt her eyes soften, but then turned to ice again.

"No you didn't." She stated icily, making him look taken back, again. "If you even wanted to stay in touch with me, you would've come and actually have seen me depart."

"Miley-"

"No! Don't say anything! Just leave!" When he didn't move, she screamed, "NOW."

He started depressingly getting up, but then thought of how he had run all the way from her neighborhood. He wasn't giving up just like that.

"No. Miley, I'm not leaving. You don't know what I've been through-"

"What?! Excuse me?!" Miley laughed bitterly. "What _you've _been through?! Oh yeah, please grace me with your wonderful story while I think of how I hadn't slept this whole week! How I haven't eaten! How I got this." Her voice lowered at the last comment as she showed her wrist.

Shane was hit. Hit with sadness. Guilt that could kill. Anger against himself. And love. "Miley…" He whispered reaching out of touch her scar.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." She screeched, pulling her arm away. "NOW do you see all the pain I've been through?! Do you see how many smiles I had to fake while you went out with numerous girls?! Do you know what it feels like to love someone, but not for them to even have a clue?! No. You don't. Because you're just an insensitive asshole!" She yelled.

"You love me…?"

Miley felt tears threatening to fall, but looked the other way and spoke coldly. "Not anymore."

Shane's breath hitched in his throat. No. No! She was lying. He knew it. She just had to be… "Miley…" He breathed. "You're lying…"

"No, I'm not." She said, failing to make it come out confidently.

"Mi, don't be like this." Shane sighed, hugging her from her side.

She wanted to stay there forever, but her mind thought otherwise. She harshly pulled away. "Stop."

"Miley…" When she didn't turn to look at him, he repeated it, but in a strict dad kind of voice, "Miley. Look at me."

Miley slowly turned to look at him, but avoiding his eyes.

"Miles, look into my eyes." She huffed, but made her way up to his eyes, passing his perfect lips, perfect teeth, and all until she made it to his dazzling brown eyes. She was a sucker for brown eyes.

He leaned in close to her face, and her breathing pattern became ragged as his breath bounced off of her face as he spoke, "Now tell me you don't love me."

"I- I… I… can't…" With that, she burst out crying, collapsing on Shane.

He was in a way shocked, relieved, happy, guilty, and sad at the same time. He hugged her and pulled her closer to him, so that she was laying in his crossed laps and leaning against his chest, surrounded by his protected arms. He laid his head on hers.

"Miley… Why was that so hard to say…?"

She sniffled, but stayed silent, waiting for his reaction. Expecting a rejection.

"It shouldn't be… Because I love you, too…"

She tensed a little. "You're lying."

"I'm not." Shane replied, a ghost of a smile.

"Don't say this because you're feeling bad for me!"

"Mi, I love you."

"I don't need pity."

"I won't give you any! Just let me love you!" Shane responded in frustration.

"I won't let you lie to me just to make me happy."

"I'm not lying. Why won't you believe me?!"

"Because I shouldn't!" She retorted, struggling to get out of his hold.

"Miley, stop. And tell me if I sound like I'm lying. I am in freakin' love with Miley Stewart."

She didn't speak for a few seconds, and Shane thought she actually believed him, until, "You're a pretty damn good actor."

Shane groaned. "Miley, believe me!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"It's not true."

"It is."

"Why didn't you realize this before?" She gave him the evil eye.

"I was young and stupid."

"That means nothing. I wasn't stupid, and I'm young!"

"…I didn't mean it like that. I said _I _was."

"Well, you still are, because you're trying to make me believe something that isn't real!"

"It is, Miley! Gosh! You're so damn stubborn!"

"If you really loved me," Miley started, stopping from her struggles, and staring into his eyes. "You would've cried when I left. And most of all, you would've been there."

Shane was speechless. "I… Miley, I did cry. More than you know."

"Why weren't you there?" Miley sniffled, feeling tears blur her vision.

"I wish I was…"

"Answer the question!"

"…I was with Lacey."

The memories of all her years of loving a clueless Shane came flooding into her mind, along with her tears going down her face. She dug her face into his stomach. "She's more important than little old Miley."

"No, she's not, Miley. Don't you ever think that."

"You chose her over me!"

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you did! We were calling you and texting you. You didn't pick up. You didn't come."

"I didn't hear-"

"How?! How, Shane? That is the stupidest ex-" She paused when Shane lifted his hand.

"What…?"

"I know… And I regret every minute of it…"

"What, the whole ninety minutes?"

"Miley! I'm trying to apologize! So stop being a freakin' bitch and let me explain!" Shane yelled.

Miley cowered back and Shane felt guilty. "I- Sorry… I didn't mean to… yeah… But please just let me explain."

She slowly nodded and Shane sighed. "You know I love you, now, don't you? Well… I was stupid. I didn't realize how many times you've been there for me. You were my everything. I just dated girls to try to replace you, which was impossible. You're irreplaceable."

"When you left… I was a mess. You can ask Alex. I didn't sleep at all, like you. I just walked around your neighborhood at night, occasionally asking people if they knew where you were. I was dying. I barely even spoke. They ditched me after I acted like a total ass-"

"You weren't an ass, Shane…"

"Mi, just let me explain. So… once day, I was doing my usual midnight ritual. I accidentally went to Alex's house. She answered, we talked, and I told her how messed up I had become. She told me where you were, and… I came to find you."

"You did…?" Miley smiled. "Wait… when did she tell you?"

Shane made a half smile. "Well, what time is it?"

"Um, eight."

"Uh, around twelve."

"It doesn't take that long to drive here…"

"I didn't drive…"

She looked at him in confusion and he chuckled, "I ran."

Her jaw dropped. "WHAT?! Your freakin' kidding me! In the pouring rain?! For miles?! For hours?!"

He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Uh, yeah…"

He looked at Miley and saw her tearing again. "Oh, no, I didn't want you to cry! Th- that's not why I told y-"

She giggled a watery giggle. "Shut up. Thank you, Shane. That was beyond what I needed to forgive you. You… didn't have to-"

"Yeah, I did."

"What?"

"But it didn't do much."

"Huh? Shay, what are you talking about?"

"I wanted to feel how you felt. You were always out of my league, and you still are. I was hoping I could catch up… but… you'll always just need something better…"

"Shane, it's not like I'm never satisfied…"

"No, it's not like tha-"

"I know. Don't worry. Shane, I thought you were perfect since I was ten. My world practically revolved around you. You could just never tell."

He smiled down at her, and they stayed like that for a while, before she hopped out of his arms. "Okay, let's get changed."

"What?" Shane's face obviously showing he was puzzled.

"Get up and strip!"

"WHAT?!"

Miley burst out laughing. "Not like that, idiot. I'm getting you new clothes. Wouldn't want you catching pneumonia."

"Oh, yeah. Hah, not when my life just started looking up." Shane said, his smile still planted on his face as he walked closer to Miley and took her hands.

She blushed. "Um, here. You can have your hoodie… It's dry now."

He finally noticed she was actually wearing it. "You're wearing it!"

"Oh, no, I was going to take this hoodie off and feed to Jackson, so I could give you my pink flowery one." She smirked sarcastically.

Shane laughed silently and took the hoodie, slipping it on after taking his shirt off, not failing to notice Miley staring at him. He laughed and she turned into a tomato.

"Okay… now pants…" Shane made a thinking face.

Miley blinked in thought. "Um… let's get some from Jackson."

"…Ew… But fine…"

Miley laughed and motioned for him to stay there as she tiptoed to the room across from hers. She tapped it slightly and whispered harshly, "Jackson. Jackson!"

"Whaaat?" Jackson whined, appearing at his door in a robe and slippers.

"Um-"

"Miley? Jackson?" Her Dad suddenly walked out. "What are you guys doing so late at night? Or well, early in the morning."

"Miley here just decided to interrupt my beauty sleep!"

"Why?" Robby Ray inquired.

"What's going on out here?" Aunt Dolly asked, coming out with a sleeping mask on. "This is my vacation house, and I can't even sleep in?" She joked.

"Well, Miley was just about to tell us. So what is it?"

"Because… Because-" Coincidentally, the doorbell then rang. "The doorbell rang! Hah! Yeah! That's it…"

They raised their eyebrows. "Oh! Well, thank you, Miley." Her dad shrugged, walking down, Jackson tagging along and Aunt Dolly blinking and turning to go back to sleep.

Miley breathed a sigh of relief before running into his room and running right out after snagging a pair of plaid red and black pajama pants.

"Here." Miley said, shoving them into Shane's hands.

"Thanks!" He grinned before Miley turned so he could change.

"Hey, what was going on out there?" Shane asked as a pair of pants were thrown on the floor.

"Oh, my dad and Aunt Dolly came out and were suspicious. But then the doorbell rang and they all went to see. So yeah…"

"Who was at the door?" Shane raised an eyebrow, turning once he was done changing.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." She plopped on her bed. "Well, I don't know…"

Shane nodded and fell beside her, facing her. "I'm so glad you forgave me…"

Miley looked down, upset.

"Why are you sad…?"

"You went through all that for me. I can never repay you. Gosh, you have to be so freakin' perfect!"

He chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "If you just say you love me again, all will be forgiven."

Miley smirked deviously. "I can do better."

She leaned in and right when they were about to kiss, the door flung open, and they jumped apart.

"What's going on here?!" Robby Ray coughed awkwardly. "Boy, were you- Oh! Shane!"

Shane grinned nervously. "Yeah… hello…"

"Shane?" Mitchie asked -WAIT. Mitchie?!-

"Mitchie?! Wait… Alex? Lilly? Nate? Jason? Oliver? Guys, what are you doing here…?"

They grinned innocently and Shane gave them a look. Nate sighed, but Oliver just glanced around mischievously. "Well, we could ask you the same thing…"

The other five rolled their eyes, but Shane, Miley, and the adults took it seriously. "Uh…"

"Wait! Are those my pants?!" Jackson scoffed.

"Why, do you want me to give them back?!" Shane challenged.

"Not with us in the room!" Aunt Dolly laughed, walking out.

"Oh, he's good." Jackson glared, being a Jackson, and walking out after giving Shane the 'I'm-Watching-You' hand motion.

Then, right when he walked out, his head popped back in, and he repeated the hand motion before disappearing.

"That was weird…" Alex stifled her laughter.

"Not for him, it wasn't." Miley snorted.

"Now, Shane, why are you here?" Robby Ray asked calmly.

"I…"

"Shane, just tell them the truth…" Miley smiled up at him.

"I wanted to see your daughter, Mr. S."

Robby Ray sighed and nodded. "Just… be careful. I'm not going to be a part of this teenage drama. I'm going to bed."

He left, so it was just the old group of friends. After a silence, Miley looked at the six suspiciously. "Why are _you guys _here?"

"Well, ouch!" Oliver scoffed in way only Oliver could.

"Wait… why _are _you guys here?" Shane glared. "I said I was doing this alone!"

"We were your… guardian angels? I mean, you turned us down about coming into the car! Not following!" Jason laughed awkwardly.

"You turned down getting into their _car_?! It would've reduced your chance of pneumonia!" Miley exclaimed.

"I…I-"

"Yeah, Shane. How could jeopardize your life like that? You're lucky kind Miley was there to save you, right on time. Pft. Silly boy." Alex laughed nervously.

Miley just laughed. "Whatever, guys. I'm so glad you're here."

She then hugged all of them, forgetting how amazing her friends were. "Guys, you're the best… You drove all night to get here… I appreciate it."

"Just so you two could be together." Nate smiled.

"Yeah… Wait, what happened with Lacey?" Jason wondered aloud.

"Oh! Yeah, how'd she take the news?" Miley giggled, pulling away. She had to admit, Lacey torture is fun.

Shane tensed. "Oh, well, I mean she… uh, cri-" He stopped his lying. Miley was everything to him, and he wasn't going to screw this up. "I didn't break it to her yet…"

Everyone in the room's jaws dropped, but Shane, of course. "What?!" Lilly screamed.

"W- What do you mean?" Miley stuttered.

"I…-"

"So you're still together?!" Oliver shot him a dirty look.

"Well… … Yeah…"

"Oh my gosh, Shane!" Miley groaned sitting on her bed. "I knew seeing you would be a disaster…"

"What? Hey, hey! What do you mean? We expressed our feelings and everything! And we were about to kiss, too! But then we were interrupted… that is…"

"No! I'm happy we didn't kiss!" Miley glared.

"What…?"

"I hate Lacey, but I'm not letting you cheat on her. I can't be with you. I know we love each other, but… I want to be your only one. Not your other girlfriend. Besides, Lacey deserves better."

"Mi, what are you saying?!"

"We aren't going to be together if you're still with that girl."

"Miley, this could be the last time I see you. Ever. And I can't even kiss you? Or hold your hand? Or anything?!"

"Shane. You said you loved me. And yet you haven't broken up with your girlfriend."

The other teens slowly walked out, knowing this was none of their business.

"I do love you! I'm _in _love with you!"

"You said you realized it when I left. So why didn't you break up with Lacey when you knew you loved me…?"

Shane looked down. "I don't know."

Miley groaned. "You never know, Shane! You don't pay attention to anything! You don't think before you do anything or say anything! You didn't realize I loved you for five years! Didn't realize _I _was your secret admirer!"

"You were…?"

"My point exactly. Shane, I tried my best to seem good enough. To seem your type. For you to love me. But it never worked, did it?" She asked, the question coming out as a statement.

"Miley, we went over this! I love you!"

"I know. I know you do. But am I really good enough? I don't deserve you."

"Miley, you can't start this again! We had it going perfect for an hour or so! Can't we just forget about this argument…?"

"I want to… But I'm not letting you cheat on her. Break up with her."

"I will… I'll do anything…"

"Well, do it now if you want free will to kiss me." Miley seduced evilly.

He had a dazed look on his face, before snapping out of it and nodding, grabbing Miley's cell phone and dialing.

"You memorized her number?" Miley muttered jealously.

"Hell no! I'm texting John for it."

Miley laughed and laid back on her bed, thinking. "Shane, isn't it kind of harsh to break up with a girl over the phone…?"

"How should I know? I'm a stupid guy. You're the girl!"

"True, true… but I've never been broken up over a text before…"

"Well then, I'll call."

Miley rolled her eyes but rolled onto her side and snuggled into her blanket. "All these surprises are wearing me out."

He chuckled and started calling. "Hello?" A Barbie voice giggle into the phone. "Jerry, is that you?"

Shane made a face, then frowned deeply. "Yeah." He lied.

"OMG, Baby, I've missed you _so _much. You were amazing last night… After you left, it felt like you were still rubbing my thigh and going-"

_Eww_! Shane thought, noticing how disturbing it was for him to have had sex with the slut. Sure, he was angry about the whole cheating on him thing, but he really should've seen it coming. So, he decided to zone out at that part…

"It was one of my best experiences…"

"Really?" Shane commented in a deep voice, imitating the football linebacker. "Who was your best?"

"Oh, you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Shane Gray. He just blows me away. My god. You should take lessons from him, sometime. He does this thing when he-" Shane silently gagged and zoned out again, not wanting to even know.

"Lessons?"

"Yeah! You know, I could be in the middle." Shane was so close to throwing up, literally.

"Whatever."

She giggled insanely and Shane had to expand the length between his ear and the cell phone so that he eardrum didn't burst.

"Yeah. Uh…-"

"So… I was wondering… You want to come over tonight…?"

_Oh! Right, it was nine a.m. Wait… why was she even up? _Shane blinked. "Uh, sure…?"

"Cool… We can study for the Alge_bra_ _breast_… I mean test… Hm… What should I wear…?"

_What the heck? Sex humor?_

"Um, I don't know."

She was silent on the other line, as if expecting him to have said something else. "Well, don't you want me to wear nothing?" She sounded slightly agitated.

_Oh, god no. _"Oh, uh, yeah."

"'Kay, baby… I'll be waiting…"

"Right. Bye."

"Can't wait…"

Shane quickly hung up and shuttered. Then remembered the only reason of calling was to break-up with her… He decided to call back, because she probably wouldn't look at the number, anyway.

"Jerry, baby, you need more info? Like maybe where we could meet? Because I was thinking you could try it at the beach. I've never done that before. I'll wear a bikini, and you can wear a speedo. Then afterwards, we can continue in a pool or something, then of course a bed or shower or-"

"LACEY?!" Shane exclaimed, trying not to laugh at his amazing acting.

She gasped. "SHANE?!"

"Lacey, what were you talking about?!" Shane gasped, too, trying to sound appalled.

"Wh- what?! Nothing?! I… I was talking about the next time you come over, we could probably… do that! Yeah! Because you are amazing… you're the best-"

"Okay. Lacey, I know you're cheating on me." Shane rolled his eyes, cutting in bluntly.

"What?! Shaney! How could you say that? After all we've been through, too!"

"Like what?! I was your boyfriend for a week or something…"

"Well, you went through me…" She snarled.

Shane cringed at the thought. "Well, it's over."

"What?! After you and I made love?!"

"No, Lacey. After you made love to the whole guy population." And with that, Shane hung up, smirking.

"I heard all that." Miley mumbled from her spot on the bed, tangled in sheets.

Shane jumped at her sudden voice and laughed. "Oh, hah. Yeah… She didn't take it so well…"

"As expected." Miley smiled, sitting up and turning to him.

"Yup." He ran and hopped on the bed and sat beside her. "Now, you owe me something."

She playfully shook her head and turned so that he could see her profile. "I owe you nothing!"

"Mileyyyy!" Shane whined, tugging the ends of her hair, but not enough for it to hurt.

She rolled her eyes, hiding a smile and turned to peck him on the lips. Short and sweet, but it was the best kiss they both have ever had.

After they quickly pulled away, they shared a loving smile. "I'm glad you realized."

"I am, too." Shane grinned, then it faltered. "Miley, you know I love you."

"Yeah…"

"But I still feel bad about not going to your departure."

"Aw, Shane, it's okay. You made it up when you ran all the way over here." She laughed.

"I'm kind of glad you moved."

She gaped, leaning back in shock and hurt. "What…?"

"You leaving was one of the best things that have ever happened to me."

"Shane…" Miley whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"But that kiss was the best…" He stated, matter-of-factly.

"Shane, you're confusing me. Stop."

"You leaving made me realize you were the best thing that's ever happened to me. You leaving encouraged me to break-up with that bitch. You leaving showed me how much I was missing. You leaving brought me to find you. You leaving taught me a lesson. You leaving ruined my life, thus saying how much you mean to me. You leaving taught me that love is indestructible. Everywhere I go, you'll be there, looking at me. I can't forget about you. You're always on my mind. It taught me I need you. I love you."

By the time his speech was over, Miley had tears running down her face, once more. Again, they were caused by Shane. But… in a good way.

"Miley… Miley! I didn't say that to make you cry!" Shane spluttered in panic.

She let out a watery laugh. "Sorry… It's not your fault… Well, I mean, it is… But… Yeah…"

He chuckled and hugged her, letting her bury her head in his chest. She let out a muffled, but content sigh, and he laughed, rubbing her back.

"Ugh, you always make me cry." Miley teased, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

He frowned, though. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. This time I had nice tears. A good message being sent."

"Message?"

"Uh, yeah. I thought of it when I was… well, never mind. But yeah, a tear is a message that has yet been said. A message that's been bottled up inside of you. It's another way for words… Um, yeah… Crying over you has gotten me delusional." She muttered in embarrassment.

Shane smiled. "Miles, that's beautiful…"

She blushed. "Thanks…"

"You know, those would be great lyrics to a song…" **(A/N Hm it would…)**

A smile appeared on her face. "It would… How about… you and me. We right a duet later."

He grinned. "It'll be the epicest-awesomest song everrrr!"

She excitedly hopped as she sat, which, may I say, _is _possible. "It'll be great!"

--

"What are they saying?!" Mitchie asked the same cursed question the others had been hearing for the past minutes or hour.

"I don't know! I can't hear! Maybe if you stopped breathing in my ear and talking, I would be able to!" Lilly hissed, glaring at her.

Mitchie just huffed as the others leaned against the door again.

"Uh, get a cup!" Alex suggested.

"A cup?" The others asked, or in that case, stated, looking at her with a skeptical look.

She shrugged. "I heard it helps."

Nate sighed and stood. "Fine, I'll get the cup."

He eventually came back with a glass cup and handed it to Jason, who put his ear against the bottom, and the open side against the door. "It's not working!"

"Well, your probably doing it wrong!" Oliver snorted.

"I am not!"

"Here, let me try." Lilly snatched the cup, not waiting for an answer.

"No! I want it!" Mitchie wailed.

"You're going to break it." Nate sniggered.

"Will not!" Mitchie challenged, grabbing the cup from Nate, who had just taken it back from Lilly.

"Give it to me!" Oliver scoffed.

But Alex kicked him, making him do that weird girl squeak and collapse on Lilly and Jason, who were crouched and leaning against the door.

"Ow!" They impatiently tossed him back up to where he was crouching, just causing him to collapse face down on the hard floor.

"O0o0o! We're playing pass the cup?! I want to play!" Alex squealed, grabbing the cup from Nate.

"Guys, just give me the cup!"

"No! Hand it to me!"

"Hey!"

"Stop! You'll break it!"

"I'll break your face with my fist!"

"Whoa, okay…"

"Give me the damn cup!"

"Shh! You'll wake someone up!"

"Hey! We're rhyming! I want to rhyme!"

"Okay, next time, I'm being a lookout…"

"Oh, stop being a baby."

"You kicked me!"

"Oh, poor you. I'm so sorry."

"No you're not!"

"Really?"

"Oh, don't be sarcastic with me!"

"Okay."

"Stop! You're doing it again!"

"She kicked your shin. Boo-hoo. Now give me the cup!"

"Shut it! We're going to get caught!"

"Jason! Get me that cup!"

"No! I'm being the mature one in this situation!"

"It's about time."

"Hey!"

"YES! Final-"

CRASH.

They all dropped their jaws, staring at the broken glass on shattered on the floor.

Then after the silence… "Damn you, Mitchie! I told you that you'd drop it!"

"ME?! Alex pulled it from me!"

"Oliver tripped me! I grabbed onto the closest object!"

"Hey! You kicked me!"

"What? Lilly kicked you!"

"Hey! I did not!"

"Wait… Alex, you _were _the one that kicked him…"

"…Oh. Right."

"Alex!"

"He was being an idiot!"

"He was _being _an Oliver."

"True…"

"Guys?"

"Gosh, stupid idiots."

"Guys??"

"Hey!"

"Guys?!"

"Oh, my go-"

"GUYS."

The arguing teens looked over and saw Shane and Miley staring in amusement. "Wow…"

Then, in unison, they all started rattling out excuses.

--

"You can't leave me again!" Shane yelled.

Miley, who had tear streaks, sniffled. "Shane, I-"

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR IT. You're such a freakin' _whore_!"

More tears sprang from her eyes, but Shane's eyes were filled with rage. "UGH. I HATE YOU."

"Shane, don't do this…"

His stern voice softened once he heard how desperate and vulnerable she sounded. "Miley, you can't just walk out of my life, again."

"Why didn't you think of that before you came to see me?!" She cried.

"I had to, Miley." He frowned. "I needed you. But I don't anymore. You're just another slut, like Lacey."

She shook her head, ignoring her continuous river of tears. "I don't believe you." She breathed with all the confidence she could muster at the moment, and with that said, she ran off, into the car.

Just like before. She was gone. Driving off in that same car. But this time, Shane was there to see it. Right before his own eyes. But this time, they had told each other they loved each other. Maybe it would've been a relief. At least now she knew. But, it wasn't. Now he loved her more. He couldn't let go. So why did he?

And he stood there. Just like before. But this time, he wasn't going to come after her. She knew that as a fact. This time, he was going to get over her. But would she get over him? No. She knew it. It would be impossible for her. He'd ruined her life. She knew that, too. Her love shattered her heart, and she'd never let any man into it again. He couldn't even squeeze in. It was already broken. No one would put it back together. Especially not Shane.

He loved her. But at the same time, he hated her. Well, right now, that is.

_She's 18 and a beauty queen_

_She makes the boys feel so weak_

_It's all for her, and none at all_

_She'll pick you up just to watch you fall_

He knew those lyrics really didn't describe Miley… but it made him feel better. Just because it was showing she was the bad guy and he was innocent, which wasn't completely true. He knew it wasn't true. It's just human nature to feel good when you feel better than someone else. That's why humans are so cruel. But hey, he _is _a human. He can't help it.

Actually, part of it actually did. She wasn't eighteen, but she was sixteen and definitely fit to be a beauty queen. She was, in fact, very strong, in the literal form. And she also kind of had that power to make you feel lower than you were and embarrassed and intimidated. But when you get to know her, she's the nicest and funniest person you could ever meet.

Everyone tries their best to impress her. Especially guys, which angered Shane, deeply. But right now, he wasn't thinking of her great qualities. He was making up lies, to remove his guilt, which was wrong, but felt right.

But, it was worse than he thought. You know, a wrong is a wrong, and a right is a right. But this wasn't even categorized as a wrong in his mind! It was like… _deep doo-doo_. Which sounded retarded, but in every way was true in his mind.

In a way, he thought he shouldn't have come. It was stupid. A mistake. It would just make things harder. Telling her he loved her felt so right at the moment, but now it'd be harder to part. But what could he do? He was dying. He had to see her face and hear her voice, at least one more time. But this time, it hurt so much more.

But, in another way, he knew it was right. He got to see her. He felt complete, yet there felt like a hole in him when they went their separate ways. But now they got their feelings off their chests. She knew how he felt, and hopefully would never forget it. Never forget the feelings they shared. And most of all, never forget their kiss. He finally got to kiss her. Fireworks exploded, like he had hoped as he was running for her. He should've been satisfied with the trip.

But he wasn't. It was just harder to let go. But what was he supposed to do?! Slowly die, or… live free, then die hard? In other words, suffer or quick death. Probably, the answer was quick death. But that death would haunt him the rest of his life. Well, any death would. So both had bad results.

"Shane… are you okay?" Mitchie cautiously sighed, breaking the car's silence.

"No… I'm not…"

"Dude, I'm sorry…" Jason said from the front, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Nah, it's okay… We just weren't meant to be…" Shane spoke with a small, weak laugh.

Everyone in the car knew it wasn't true, but stayed silent.

"Hey, um… Shane, can we stay at your house? Our parents are going to get suspicious, so we all left them notes saying we slept over at yours."

"Sure. Whatever." He muttered, staring out at the window that was still raining.

Wait… rain… His mind seemed to burst. When they had kissed, they looked out the window and saw… a sunset. Radiant colors shooting from the sky and… no rain. It was gone. When they were together, everything was literally perfect. He felt tears clouding his vision, and quickly blinked them away, successfully.

When the car had stopped at his house, it was about eleven in the morning, and he jumped out without a word, the other six following obediently, not to say anything to upset him. Once he laid in his comfortable bed, he surprisingly fell asleep, immediately, unlike he had been doing in the past week or so. The other six also laid on the floor, getting knocked out right away.

--

Excitement was buzzing around the whole area. With the exception of the tired seventeen year old, laying on his bed, sleeping his bags on his eyes away. Everything seemed so perfect, and everything seemed so… well… excited!

Mrs. Gray was making chocolate pancakes in the kitchen with Mrs. Russo, Mrs. Torres, Mrs. Truscott, Mrs. Oken, Mrs. Stray, and Mrs. Jay. The men were outside, on the deck over the water, with a T.V., watching the SuperBowl with the kids. Life was almost perfect. With the women laughing, chatting, and gossiping in the kitchen; the men cheering, whooping, and hugging outside with a great view and a T.V.; the kids laughing, joking, playing, and talking on the sand, life just _had _to stay on that Sunday. It would make life so much easier and better.

Shane Gray groggily got out of his bed, glancing out his clock. Exactly 1:20. He didn't bother to put on his glasses, just went straight to the bathroom to do his normal routine, including his straightened, semi short bangs. Miley had always liked it at the perfect length. When it just hung over his eyes slightly, always looking smooth and touchable, not too long, not too short.

He lazily threw on some khaki shorts with millions of pockets, and two collared polos, one black and one red. Miley liked his style like this, too. Sometimes he wore skinny jeans, which Miley was okay with, but she thought he looked better in baggy and comfy clothes. Wow, these past days have gone by, he still couldn't get Miley out of his head.

He slipped on a pair of black and red Vans and walked downstairs to see the mothers in the kitchen.

"Oh! Shane! You're finally up. Go along outside, everyone's out there." His mom winked.

"Um, what? Okay?" He muttered in confusion.

Once he stepped out, the smell of fresh air hit his face. Yesterday it had stopped raining. Everyone was celebrating, which meant that today they could have a nice SuperBowl party.

"Shane!" Lilly exclaimed, hopping up from her seat on the sand and pulling him over. "Come, sit. It's the Arizona Cardinals and the Pittsburgh Steelers!" **(A/N CARDINALS ALL THE WAY!!! Haha, no offense to you Steeler fans ; D )**

"Okay…" Shane tiredly sat on the sand before laying back and stretching out his legs and glancing at the T.V. "God, I'm tired."

"You slept for, like, fourteen hours." Mitchie snickered.

"What's it to ya?" He smiled. Just because he was lonely, didn't mean he had to bring everyone else's mood down by being a total bummer.

"Ugh, the sun is so damn bright." Shane murmured, crossing his arms over his eyes and letting them droop.

"Hey, sleepy."

_No… It couldn't be…_

He tensed. It was impossible. This was some cruel joke by his friends. And it was _real _cruel.

"MILEY?!" He yelled, sitting up straight. But when he sat up, he saw nothing. Just his friends smiling. He felt coldness run through his veins. He knew it was too good to be true.

"Over here." The same voice that was resembled Miley's so much giggled.

It was so real, this time. "Miley… It has to be you…"

"Of course, it is! Um, down here."

His eyes sped down to the laptop screen where he saw the beautiful girl smiling up at him. "Miley…" He breathed. "Your in a box…"

She laughed. "Actually, I'm in a screen, but close enough."

He smiled a soft smile. "God, how'd you…"

"Technology is a charm." She grinned that killer grin of hers.

He still couldn't believe it. "Miles, you've been on my mind these past days…"

She smiled sadly. "I can tell. And I haven't stopped thinking of you either…"

He sadly looked down, then back up. "So… how's Hollywood…?"

She shrugged, looking around at her environment. "Eh, same is it's always been… But I wouldn't have it any other way… this is where I belong… And I'm staying here…"

Sadness exploded in his body and he couldn't look at her anymore as she went on. It hurt.

"I don't ever want to leave…" She said. But this time… it sounded different. Either the sound quality was insanely good or…

"Hey, cowboy." His eyes grew wide at the brown-haired beauty, staring back at him with loving eyes. The eyes he would never get tired of.

"You're… here…"

"To stay." She announced, grinning hugely.

The group cheered and Shane slowly digested this. But, when he did digest it, he jumped on her and held her tightly. She silently laughed and hugged back. Now, everything is perfect. It really is.

* * *

**IDK if it was my best work, but i was pretty proud of this one shot! Even if it's insanely long and... yeah. lol. In a way, it seems Bipolar. HAHA you know? Like it's all happy, then sad, then aw, then sad, then happy. Right? Right? lol. So, I know I actually don't usually say this _anymore_, but PLEASE review! haha. I was proud of this, which I usually am not, so please? lol. Yeah, thanks for reading ALL of this, BYE!Oh, and try to guess the songs... if you can... which you probably can't. (Insert Evil Face Here) Yes, that is a challenge. ARE YOU GONNA TAKE IT?!**


End file.
